smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffy and MarioFan2009's Adventure
"Jeffy and MarioFan2009's Adventure" is a 2019 story made in March by MarioFan2009. Jeffy and MarioFan2009 go into a dark forest. In the aftermath, something is stalking MarioFan2009. What is stalking him? Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing in it. It starts off with Jeffy riding his bicycle. He is seen humming until he comes to a forest. Jeffy: God it's so awfully dark in here... Suddenly, eyes are seen looking at him. He sees the eyes. Jeffy: Alright you guys! Break it up break it up! The latter close their eyes. Jeffy: Now where can I get some light? Hmm... He goes deeper into the forest as it gets darker. Jeffy: Well, I can't seem to find any light... MarioFan2009 is seen going through the forest with a flashlight. Jeffy: Hey! That person looks like he has some light! Imma go ask him! He goes to MarioFan2009. Jeffy: Hey Mr! Do you have any light I can borrow? MarioFan2009: Yes but this flashlight is the onl-- The two suddenly recognize each other. Jeffy: Hey! You are that 2009 guy who makes stories of me, Mouse, Sunny Funny and a ton of more characters! MarioFan2009: Yes. And you are the kid who is controversial in the SML Universe! Jeffy: Well it's surprising seeing you here... what are you doing here anyways? MarioFan2009: Well... today, I was playing truth or dare with AsphaltianOof, Buckaroo, Azaz, Frida, Zulzo and Skulldozer, I picked dare and they told me to go deep into a forest until I get terrified. God this place is starting to give me creeps! Jeffy: Oh, well I got here when I was riding my bicycle! MarioFan2009: Hey, you can be some good company with me. How about we venture into the forest together? Jeffy: Ok! But you got the flashlight right? MarioFan2009: Yes. I also brought extra batteries just in case. Jeffy: Ok! The two walk off deeper into the forest. MarioFan2009: I don't know if my flashlight can bare it this long. Jeffy: Damnit! I can't see anything when I look away from the light! MarioFan2009: Well then focus on the light instead! Jeffy: You keep moving it! A growl is heard. MarioFan2009: What was that? Jeffy: I don't know, it sounds like a bear... MarioFan2009: We better walk off before anything bad happens. Jeffy: Yeah. I agree... The two go from a straight direction to the left. MarioFan2009: Ok, I think we might be ok now. Jeffy: You THINK? MarioFan2009: Well what other hope do we have? They then find a piece of paper on the tree. MarioFan2009: Um? What is this? Jeffy: Oh boy! Paper! I wanna write something! He takes the paper off and noises are heard in the distance. Jeffy: What is that sound? MarioFan2009: Uh oh... I think I have heard about this... Jeffy: Heard about what? MarioFan2009: You see... there is a thing called Slenderman. I think that was one of hi papers. We NEED to leave this forest NOW. Jeffy: Who's Slenderman? MarioFan2009: None of your concern. Let's get! Jeffy: Alright! But I am taking this paper with me! MarioFan2009: Whatever... The two leave while the noises get a bit louder. MarioFan2009: It's getting so dark I can't see a thing! Jeffy: You can say that again! MarioFan2009: Where is the way out anyways? ???: You guys here stuck? Jeffy: WHO SAID THAT?! ???: Calm down guys, it's me Yankee. MarioFan2009: Wh-- Yankee? Aren't you the robot I introduced in The Mysterious Factory? Yankee: Correct. I am stuck here as well! I can't get out of here! Jeffy: Who is the yellow person? MarioFan2009: He's a robot Jeffy. Jeffy: A robot? Yankee: Yes, a robot. Maybe you guys can help find a way out? MarioFan2009: We are trying to find a way out but it is soo hard. Yankee: Well can you join you guys? Jeffy: Sure! The noises in the forest increase. Yankee: What is that? MarioFan2009: We gotta go now. Jeffy: Ok! The three run off. They eventually find a way out of the forest. However, out of the shadows of the forest come out three demons, a vicious black bear looking for it's next meal and Slenderman. The screen then cuts to black. The next scene shows morning time at Frida's house. Volts, Rush, Yankee and Mug are seen watching TV on the couch. Volts: WHAT?! The Election! has cliffhangers in it's epilogues?! FUUUUUCCCCKKKK!!! Rush: Don't sweat it bud. Yankee: Yeah! Hope they get continued soon. Mug: And by soon?! HE IS RELEASING PART 2 OF THE VANDAL BUSTER IN JUNE!! How soon can you get?! Rush: Well... maybe not that soon... Frida then comes into the room. Frida: Is something wrong? Volts: Rh390110478 is putting in relentless cliffhangers into The Election!! Mug: What do you mean "Relentless"? Yankee: I don't know if that makes sense. Frida: If you need anything, just ask me. Ok? Rush: Got it! A door knock is heard. Frida: I'll get it! She goes to the front door and answers it to MarioFan2009. Frida: Hey MarioFan2009! What are you doing here? MarioFan2009: May I come inside? I need to tell you something very urgent... Frida: Sure! He comes inside the living room. Volts: Oy! It's MarioFan2009! Yankee: The one who introduced us into the stories! Frida: So MarioFan2009, what is it you wanted to say? MarioFan2009: Well, I feel like something has been stalking me the last night... Rush: I beg your pardon? Mug: What?? Frida: What do you mean? MarioFan2009: I feel like I am being watched at night while I was sleeping. Volts: Oof... how's that? MarioFan2009: Not good... ever since I entered into the forest with Jeffy, I feel like some stuff has followed me home. Yankee: Following you? Frida: Hmmm... I don't know if we can h-- Mug: That's ok buddy! Just stay at our house and we will keep you away from those pesky "stuff"! Frida: WHA--- MarioFan2009: Geez! Thanks guys! Rush: No mention in it bud! MarioFan2009 goes upstairs while Frida looks unhappy at the four robots. Yankee: What? Frida: You guys are allowing HIM to stay at MY house?! Volts: Um, yeah. What's wrong? Frida: It's th-- ohhhh forget it! She leaves the room frustrated. Mug: Sheesh. What's up with her? Rush: Dunno. The four continue watching TV while five of the previous mentioned characters are looking through a window. Demon 2: How are we gonna get that brown shirted guy? Slender Man: He invaded my forest and stole a paper! Demon 3: We Three are just here to kill people for the sport of it! Bear: I want my breakfast! Demon 1: Guys, I think I might have a plan. Slender Man: What is it? Demon 1: Since the robots might be asleep, let's get that girl along with the brown shirted guy. Bear: But what time? Demon 2: How about at 5.30 PM? Slender Man: Smart one! Demon 3: I agree! Bear: Well, looks like I will have my breakfast late. I haven't eaten for a few days! Demon 1: Alright, we will just hide in a bush. Demon 3: But what do we do while we are waiting? Demon 2: Anyone in for a game of checkers? Tic tac toe? Board games maybe? Slender Man: Hmmm... all I have been doing for the past 7 years in roaming around in a forest. Maybe I can join! Bear: Count me in! The five go hide in a bush and do the latter while it shows Frida's house. The screen cuts to black. 5:25 PM... Demon 3: Alright, just five more minutes before we plan our attack! Demon 1: Ok! Slender Man: Can't wait to get that guy for stealing my page! After that, the blue helmet kid is next! Bear: Hold on guys, I really need to take a piss. Demon 2: Fine! But make it quick... Five minutes later... Demon 1: Hey! How's our chance! Come on guys! The five evil doers go around Frida's house. Slender Man: Where do we find an entrance? Bear: A window maybe? Demon 3: I'll go from the inside through the walls and open it! Demon 2: Oh yeah, I forgot we had that ability. Demon 1: Ok then! The third demon goes inside and opens a window. Demon 3: Get in now! The rest of the Demons, Slender Man and the bear go inside. Bear: It's so dark in here. Where are we? Slender Man: I think we are in the basement... Demon 2: Well pack up your troubles guys! We need to get out of here and find that guy! Demon 1: Yeah! Bear: I think I see a door. Demon 3: Really? It cuts to the robots sleeping in the living room. It then shows MarioFan2009 sleeping in a bedroom while Frida is downstairs in the kitchen. Frida: I wonder when "The Rh Superheroes!" comes out... The basement door is seen being opened by Slender Man. The white faced creature looks around and finds a light in the kitchen. Slender Man: Guys, I think we have a problem. Demon 2: Really? What is it? Slender Man: I think somebody's awake. Demon 3: GAAAH DAMNIT! Demon 1: Oh come on! Bear: I'll never get my breakfast like this! Slender Man: I guess we need to wait a bit more. Demon 2: Wait more?! I wanna kill that brown shirted freak already! Come on! Demon 3: Life can't always expect the way how you want it to be. Now quiet down a notch! Bear: (Sigh) Slender Man closes the basement door. While waiting anxiously, Frida is seen clearing up her house. Demon 1: Can you check if the person is asleep already Demon 3? Demon 3: Sure! He looks outside and sees Frida cleaning up the room. Demon 3 pokes his head out. Demon 3: She's cleaning her house. Demon 2: Ok! The screen cuts to black. 6:30 PM... The five villains are seen sleeping in the basement. Slender Man then wakes up in alert. Slender Man: Guys! Wake up! Demon 3: Ugghhh. What? Slender Man: Our plan! Bear: Oh yeah! I forgot! Demon 1: Is the person asleep? Demon 2: It is a female by the way. I'm gonna check. He checks to see nobody in sight. Demon 2: All clear! Let's go everybody! Bear: YES! Breakfast here I come! The five go upstairs where MarioFan2009 is seen asleep. Demon 3: Let's get him! Demon 1: Yeah! They go into MarioFan2009's bedroom. Bear: Leave it to me! Slender Man: Ok! The bear attempts to attack MarioFan2009. Suddenly, MarioFan2009 shakes up and gets scared. MarioFan2009 (In sleep): AHHHHH!! (He grabs his pillow) SPIDERS!! SPIDERS!! He is seen hitting the bear in his face without noticing. Bear: WH-- OW STOP! UGH! DAMNIT HELP ME! MarioFan2009: GET THEM OFF!! GET THEM OFF OF ME!! He eventually stops and goes back to sleep normally. The bear is seen lowering his head down. Slender Man: Why didn't you get him? Bear: He hit me in the face with his pillow! Demon 1: What? Demon 2: Why and how? Bear: I don't know! Demon 3: Ugh! Slender Man: I'll get him! He puts his head up and reaches for MarioFan2009. The user then grabs his pillow. MarioFan2009 (In sleep): SPIIDDDEEERRRSS!! GET THEM OFF!!! He hits Slender Man in the face with the pillow multiple times. Slender Man: AHHHHHHH FUCCK! He lowers his head. Bear: He did it to you as well? Slender Man: Yeah! Demon 1: (Sigh) Well shit... The bedroom door opens and Frida enters. Frida: What is going o-- She notices the five characters. Frida: (Gasp) INTRUUDDDDEERRSSS!! MarioFan2009 wakes up. MarioFan2009: Intruders?! Demon 3: Oh shit... Slender Man: We need to get out of here! Demon 2: Yeah! MarioFan2009 suddenly hits Slender Man in the head with his pillow. Slender Man: OW!! Demon 1: Damnit! Bear: GET GOING!! Frida quickly puts her goggles on and zaps the bear to ash. Demon 3: OH SHIT!! WHAT DID SHE JUST DO TO HIM?! Slender Man: We need to leave right now! The four run off as Frida accidentally zaps MarioFan2009 in the process. MarioFan2009: YEOW!! Frida: Sorry! Ashes of the bear: Hey! I'm still alive! Guys? Anybody? Slender Man and the three demons are seen running off. Demon 2: QUICK! INTO THE BASEMENT!! Demon 1: Ok! They run into the basement. Slender Man: Ugh great! We've been caught! Now what do we do? Demon 3: I think we should just leave this house and never come back... Demon 2: Smart idea! Slender Man: Ok! I'm never returning to the city. Let's go to the forest! Demon 1: Yeah! The four leave the house from the opened window. The next morning... Volts, Rush, Yankee and Mug are seen waking up. Volts: (Yawns) Well, anyone up for the news? Yankee: I am! Frida and MarioFan2009 come in the living room. MarioFan2009: I am gonna go home now. It was nice being with you guys. Mug: Come back anytime! Rush: Yeah! MarioFan2009: I will! Bye! Frida: Bye! He leaves the house. Volts: So, Frida. Frida: Yeah? Volts: What have you been doing at night time? Frida: Hmmm... She remembers about the five coming into her house attempting to kill MarioFan2009. Frida: Nothing much... Yankee: Ok then. Frida leaves the living room and enters the kitchen. Mug: So, who's excited for "The Rh Superheroes!"? Rush: I am! The screen quickly cuts to black ending the episode. ------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ------------------- Trivia * Though the story was finished at March 9th, 2019 at midnight, the page was actually made on March 8th, 2019 to keep up with the story making streak. * This marks the first apepearances of the three demons and the bear. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Frida Episodes Category:Volts Episodes Category:Mug (Robot) Episodes Category:Yankee Episodes Category:Rush Episodes Category:Three Demons Episodes Category:Slender Man Episodes Category:The Bear Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes